


The Warmth in my Life

by Summer_Rose



Series: Eyes the Window to the Soul [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Depression, Healing, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24363937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summer_Rose/pseuds/Summer_Rose
Summary: Mark can see he's healing.Haechan is slowly starting to feel.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: Eyes the Window to the Soul [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759099
Kudos: 12





	The Warmth in my Life

**Mark**

He’s getting better, I can see it.  
The sparkle in his eyes has made a return.  
His smile more beaming than before.  
The stumbling in his speech when he gets excited.  
The excitement he now feels is what assures me he’s getting better.  
That isn’t to say he’s always excited, or happy.  
His sadness and the lost look in his eyes show itself every once in a while. Sometimes it takes a while for him to return, but with him seeking me out tells me he hasn’t strayed far. I go with him to see his psychologist. I sit in the waiting room thinking about how far he has come. It makes me happy to see him slowly come out. He’ll get better, I know it. No matter how long it takes I will always wait for him.

**Haechan**

It’s warm.  
I haven’t felt warmth like this since… No! I will not go there. I refuse to succumb to that place again. It’s so cold there. No light, no warmth, no life, no anything. The worst of all I’m alone.

Mark!

Yes, Mark.  
Like a firefly lighting my way out of the dark frozen forest.  
Like the warm sunbeam that somehow manages to seep through the open spaces, the singing bird flying it’s way in the morning, the breeze that carries the fallen leaves in a dance of wonder, the little things that tell me I’m not alone.  
I hope he knows how much I appreciate all he’s doing for me.  
I hope he knows just how much his mere presence keeps me grounded.  
I hope he knows that because of him I’m healing.  
But most of all, I hope he knows how much I love him.

**Author's Note:**

> Another mini oneshot. This is the second part of Eyes the Window to the Soul.  
> I plan to make part three long, because I want to make a whole chapter entirely in Haechan's view and how he went into depression. Anyways feedback is greatly appreciated, so don't hesitate to leave one!


End file.
